


Deviance

by alienfey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, No shipping, Other, and little brother cole, big brother! connor, cole is alive! au, completely platonic, just big brother connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfey/pseuds/alienfey
Summary: Only one thought lingered in his mind as he was led away, Cole's cries of please and it wasn't his fault, echoing in his ears.He didn't want to dieAUby ihoarditall on tumblr





	Deviance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off an au by Ihoarditall on tumblr. please please check it out. it's a relative new au, but i'm already in love with it and had to write something.  
> [link](http://ihoarditall.tumblr.com/tagged/BBAU)

“Conner?”

“Yes, Cole?”

Connor felt the boy’s warmth against his side as the child leaned into him, but he kept his eyes on his monitor. It had taken him a while to coax the child out from his spot under the android’s desk, but finally the boy had warmed up to him enough that the boy had come out and was currently sitting beside him in another chair.

The boy suddenly took in a sharp intake of breath, and went still against Connor’s side. The android’s gaze broke away from his work, and he turned his head to look at the boy, but Cole was no longer looking at him. Instead, he was staring at one of the officers coming towards him.

“There you are, you little brat. Trying to hide by the android, huh?”

The officer’s voice was like nails going down a chalkboard. Connor felt a sudden chill go down his spine at the tone.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t want to get anyone’s way so I - “

“Shut up, ya fucking brat. Come with me.”

The officer grasped Cole’s arm, causing him to gasp in pain. He was jerked out of the chair, but Cole wasn’t going to go with the officer that easily. The child’s free hand began to claw at the officer’s hand as he whimpered in pain. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he felt something in chest grow tight. However, the android’s voice was calm and collected as he spoke.

“Officer Malcolm, perhaps you should loosen your grip. This is an inadvisable method of retrieval, especially when one is dealing with a child. Perhaps, asking would be a better option.”

“You think you’re smart, huh? Fucking android. I don’t know why they keep you around this fucking place.”

Officer Malcolm’s grip tightened on Cole’s arm as he spoke, causing Cole to cry out and his hand reached out blindly - latching onto Connor’s own. Connor immediately felt his systems go haywire as fear - _Cole’s fear_ \- swept it’s way throughout his body. Without even thinking, Connor found himself prying off the officer’s hand, with no concern if he hurt the man, in order to pull Cole towards him. Cole latched onto the android, the child’s fear still coursing through the both of them.

By now, a group of other officers had gathered. As if there was piece of cotton in his ears, Connor could only faintly hear one other officers yelling at Officer Malcolm.

“The fuck are you doing, Malcolm! You fucking idiot!”

“The android’s fucking crazy, Courtney! Look what the fuck he did to my hand!”

“It’s your own fucking fault, dumbass!”

Connor’s eyes swept across them all, knowing that his LED had to be flickering red. The color that it was never supposed to be. A _deviant’s_ color. The thought sent even more fear through his systems, followed quickly by confusion because that thought shouldn’t scare him. All of this shouldn’t have scared him. He couldn’t feel. He was just a machine, and yet, he couldn’t deny what was happening.

He could barely hear or feel the officers’ attempts to separate him and the child, but eventually he felt Cole slip away from him, their hands disconnecting. Suddenly sound rushed back in, but the fear - all that fear - didn’t disappear. In fact, it began to grow as he was surrounded by officers who grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, handcuffing him.

Only one thought lingered in his mind as he was led away, Cole’s cries of please and it wasn’t his fault, echoing in his ears.

_He didn’t want to die._


End file.
